wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ruthless
:WARNING: This page contains mentions of alcoholism, as well as a few other dark subjects. Ruthless belongs to me, please do not edit his page without permission!!! His personality was based off of this character, and he was made for this contest! __TOC__ 'Appearance' Ruthless is a clear fighter, which surprises most dragons, considering his age, with scars tracing his wings and face. Scales are jagged and rough, with a shadowy tan color, and stripes of lighter yellow. Lean and muscular, especially for his young age, and is missing his left eye. 'Personality' Ruthless often displays aggressive and vicious characteristics,and seems to take a frightening enjoyment in taunting and fighting others. He is very sarcastic, and always fast to start a fight. He is often rude, and always says exactly what's on his mind, which often causes trouble for himself and others. 'History' Ruthless was raised by his father, who was a heavy alcoholic. He never knew his mother, and his father would often be passed out, or drunk, leaving Ruthless hiding in his room, silent, with nearly nothing to eat for days. This made Ruthless believe that his father did not care for him, and was determined to prove that he was worth caring for. He did this by fighting with the other dragonets, thinking that if he could prove he was super strong, and spent his time picking fights in school and attacking his classmates unexpectedly. At first, he was easily beaten, causing him to become discouraged. But he kept fighting, hoping to win his fathers attention. His father barely noticed any of this, even when Ruthless came home scratched and bleeding. One year passed, and Ruthless turned three. His father had gotten worse, and would often have violent fits, in which Ruthless would hide in the pantry until his father passed out. One day, Ruthless came home from school to find his father waiting for him. He was eerily calm, and gestured for Ruthless to sit. He did, but then his father lunged for him, slashing at his left eye with a jagged piece of glass. Ruthless ran, but his father grabbed on to him. Ruthless flailed, and grazed his fathers neck with his tail. He manged to escape, and waited a few hours before returning to his house. His father was lying inside, dead. The poison from Ruthless's tail had entered his blood stream, and his body was to weak to fight even such a small amount. Ruthless, mortified, fled his home, running to the Scorpion Den in hopes of finding a place to live. Luckily, a SandWing dragoness named Sting took him in, and he now lives with her. The two are not close, and rarely talk, but she provides him with a place to live, and he occasionally leaves extra food he finds for her. He currently lives with Sting, and does his best not to remember his father. He still attacks dragons when he gets irritated, or even bored, just because he doesn't know what else to do. 'History Summary (To skip the most mature stuff)' Ruthless's father is an alcoholic, and his behaviors make Ruthless think his father doesn't care for him. He tries to win his fathers praise/attention by picking fights, to prove how strong he is. Ruthlesses fathers pays no attention, and is slowly getting worse. One day he attacks Ruthless, scratching his eye out. Ruthless grazes him with his tail, and his father dies from the venom. He flees, and meets a SandWing dragoness named Sting who takes him in, and he now lives with her. The two are not close, and rarely talk, but she provides him with a place to live, and he occasionally leaves extra food he finds for her. He currently lives with Sting, and does his best not to remember his father. He still attacks dragons when he gets irritated, or even bored, just because he doesn't know what else to do. 'Trivia' *Ruthless never knew his fathers name. *He rarely uses his barbed tail, but when push comes to shove, he will. *Ruthless's personality was based off of Vitani from The Lion King, and I created his history (at 2 in the mourning...) by thinking, "How did he get this way?" 'Relationships' :His father: Ruthless has many mixed emotions regarding his father. He admired him, but now he mostly just wants to forget him. :Sting: He and Sting are not very close, though he is very grateful to her for allowing him to take shelter in her home. Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer) Category:SandWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Disabled Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress